A Frozen Heart
by SongbirdStar
Summary: Alaska is known as a cold place, and a worthless state; but nonetheless, she too is a person with a heart. It's just that some cannot see that, not that she cares. She has much to handle between a desperate reach for independence and an unspoken quarrel among the countries as a terrorist moves across the world. I do not own Hetalia or its awesome characters.
1. Prologue

Every part of America was just a small feature; his glasses Texas, his curl Nantucket, and things like the blueness of his eyes being the Great Lakes. His worn gloves were Virginia, and so on and so on until he was truly himself and identifiable.

It had been over two hundred years when he found himself faced with the most interesting problem. He would gratefully buy land at any point, but having to face Russia..._no_, he reminded himself, _I'm a hero! Imagine how jealous that jerk England will be when he hears about my new mass of land! Russia honestly isn't that scary, he can be friendly, too!_

_...Right?_

It was the strangest thing, though. Instead of, say, an old wristwatch ready to be traded off, a girl sat by Russia. A brave soul, shown by a distinctive lack of cowering and trembling. There seemed to be an awkwardness between the two, and America was being sucked in the void of silence. Thus, he laughed. Annoyingly, as usual.

"You're really going to sell this to me? Ha! Okay," he said, never quite at a loss for words.

"If you refer to me as 'this' or 'that', don't expect the money spent on me to be worth it," the girl replied morosely. Russia then rose to greet America with a handshake.

"She's a little...odd, but I trust you can handle it, da?" the big country asked in that voice of his, one America realized the girl wanted to escape from.

Money was exchanged and the girl went to America's side then. She didn't say much as the two of them started on their way home. In the moonlight, her hair shone like obsidian, her eyes like gold. She was valuable, something evident as soon as any country saw her.

"I'm Alaska," she said, suddenly sweeter, somehow happier. And America lost the sense of dread that maybe, just maybe, something awful would happen.

Alaska, her raven hair cut jagged into a big curly mass, was clumsy, and uncared for. America almost always seemed to be gone for whatever reason. Confined, she couldn't possibly talk to anyone that wasn't friends with her brother. Canada, her sole neighbor, never seemed to be around. Hawaii, the only other state that was in any way human, was too scared of her, at least at that point. She grew more and more unruly, but what did anyone care? Nothing about her mattered.

Which was why she wondered why she was being lectured. Hazel eyes burning fierce and gold stared at America as he questioned annexing her. Why did she see the only strict side to him? Why couldn't he be laid back and silly throughout his entire day? She had a gut feeling that she'd seen the last of that side long, long ago, not that she could remember it.

He turned his back, and she vanished. Not Canada-style, who would sit and listen intently, but like a thief, sneaking away at opportunity number one. He'll forget about a broken vase tomorrow, she figured. Now, if only Lithuania was still around to talk to...

It was a fateful day for the girl when America, happy and carefree, began talking to Alaska. Her eyes were bright as she listened to silly stories, and jokes about his enemies or strange allies, and that's when it struck America that there could be gold in her land. It was a completely absurd idea, he knew, that the color of her eyes meant gold. Still, it was close to the truth, as he learned later.

An obstacle, that's what she was. But, ah, was she happy to see people pack and travel through her beloved lands, even if it was to go to Canada. Even if her gold went untouched. So many people of different nationalities, and suddenly, she found herself growing. Her small, childish figure grew, and soon she was almost as tall as Hawaii, even approaching her older brother's height.

It took a hundred years. It took thirty-six thousand and five hundred painful days, from the point she was offered by Russia, just to be a state. To be equal to Texas, or Virginia, or anything else. It took 52,560,000 minutes for her to be past a place of strategy for World War II, to make her mark on that jacket of America's. She thought she couldn't love seeing that 49 on his back everyday any more.

Someday, the number would make her even happier.


	2. Chapter One

"Canada!" Hawaii snapped, "It's no fair to play hide-and-seek with you!"

"I'm sorry! I wish it weren't!" He replied with a voice barely short of inaudible.

"Children, maybe you should actually, I don't know, TRY to act like adults," Alaska muttered. Hawaii was a hot place. Her eyes drooped in the heat. Two people acting like five-year-olds wasn't helping an oncoming headache of hers.

"Well, maybe you should start becoming independent, like, I don't know, how you WANT," Hawaii replied. Alaska sighed, pressing the book to her forehead. It was true, ever since America started becoming super close friends with Russia. That and he blamed a big portion of debt on her. And, if she was born the way she was, to represent a country, shouldn't she actually be one?

"All in due time, Hawaii. Now, I must go back." To prepare for a revolt, while she was still angry. While she still had the random high amount of citizens that she couldn't figure out. She had to surprise him; wait for one of his little spats to evolve with some other country, declare independence then, and take the enemy's side.

It was 2028, about time to start fighting. There was something about becoming a country that thrilled Alaska, and she wanted to grasp that feeling.

Back at her house, she started talking to officials. America couldn't know it was coming. They could wait a few years, if they had to. Alaska was impatient, though, and only her people calmed her. They already had waited awhile. _Patience. Patience is good._ That's what Alaska tried to think. Still, she couldn't stand being in the same room with that awful man, as he was in her mind, so she usually remained in her small house. It wasn't always easy to hide like a coward.

The next day, America was meeting up with Russia, to form a treaty. Naturally, all states had to attend. That's easier for a pair of glasses than two grumpy girls. One in particular was extremely grumpy, having to breathe the same air as both Russia and America.

"Why do you despise Russia so much?" Hawaii asked her once. "It's stupid. Russians were everywhere at your place at times, and I'm sure there still are."

"He's gross. Who sits around acting 'cute' while threatening everyone either in his mind, under his breath, or in a hidden way?"

"That's considered gross?" Alaska had walked away.

In that room, Hawaii felt the stuffy discomfort. She zoned out and started thinking about volcanoes.

However, Alaska was very into the conversation. The two of them were supposed to protect the other if called. I_ can see how the pair would seem fierce,_ she mused. _The dude wearing ancient-looking clothes, and the only guy that seems to know what food coloring is on this planet. How ferocious. Oh, I suppose they have land. Although I don't believe there's much of a population in Russia._

Alaska sighed as the meeting started to drag. Leaders were debating little details. They all left, promising to begin thinking of terms. _So it won't be in effect quite yet, huh? I can live with that._

"No you can't," Hawaii said when she told her that. "You know very well that an alliance might put them both at war. You're so anxious you're twitching."

Alaska relaxed, looking at the snow all around her. She subconsciously built up a snowman, drew in glasses, then kicked it. The pieces flew everywhere, although the head stayed intact. She was surprised when she noticed a small banana shape draw in.

"Just establishing it's not me," Canada said, appearing. Apparently he had some anger to vent as well, shown by him kicking the head. It was a wimpy hit, but it was snow. It collapsed.

"If only he would really do that," Alaska muttered, stomping on the pile of snow for good measure.

Then there was a fairly suspicious sound coming from behind them. Hawaii let off a small, girly screech, and a whimper, then bounced over to clutch Alaska's arm. Of course it was only a rabbit, blending in with the snow, looking so cute, such a pure white color. Hawaii was laughed at, Alaska was slapped, Canada was forgotten, and the evening was just plain and normal.


	3. Chapter Two

War wasn't coming. It seemed to loom, but never had a full outbreak._ It's taunting me_, Alaska thought. It was getting on her nerves. Badly.

"You wouldn't understand this! You're a wimp," she pointed to Canada, then turned to Hawaii, "and you WANT to stay on America's side!"

"Don't be unfair, Alaska," Canada said in his whisper of a voice.

"I'M unfair?" She snapped. America had seemed to do everything to annoy her, even the involuntary things.

"Yes, you are," Hawaii cut in, blunt as ever. "You're the one that's adding all the pressure to this, just by being so impatient."

Alaska went home after that. The three of them used to always have so much fun at Hawaii's place, watching volcanoes and enjoying sweet, chilled drinks neither Canada nor Alaska would ever try in their own cold homes.

_I guess when I'm a country, I'll become Hawaii's enemy, _Alaska realized._ Ah, well, I could always try to capture her._

America was there. At her house. Alaska grimaced when she saw him shivering on the doorstep, but realized she couldn't seem too angry, thus suspicious. Forcibly relaxing, she approached him.

"Why are you up here? I know you hate the cold."

"I'm a hero! The cold is nothing! Anyways, I need your place to become a war base again. Thanks!" Before she could say anything, he ran off. But he sure left her smiling.

"War, at last."

War...France against America. Alaska questioned why, but she never heard anything. Suddenly having to house many American troops, she began planning a sabotage. She knew that she could go witness America and France have one of their little cat fights, act like girls, and be a support. But she wanted to support France.

"How will I do this?" She asked herself. She was stuck in a lonely place called revolution. No Canada nor Hawaii, for the latter might try to stop her, the former too afraid to end up pitted against America.

It was there. She HAD to take her chance, revolt then, because the chance was right there, while she held custody of all those soldiers.

She had to find a way to hurt the soldiers, or even kill them. Killing innocent humans made her squeamish, but it was war. Connections with some American supporters of hers brought her to what was called an efficient group, one that somehow never lost no matter how many of them died. Alaska brought a phone to her lips.

"Go."

A childish noise came from the other end, then the line cut off, and within the hour, there was a sudden release of deadly gas in the quarters of the soldiers.

"Alaska, my sister, why did you betray me?"

America stood in front of her. She was at his feet, ready to be crushed. She was caught. He might as well stomp on her, the way she had to that snowman, make her just another piece he wore, so that she might be less troublesome.

At his feet, she still could glare up and act strong. "You know the feeling," she said. "I want independence."


	4. Chapter Three

**Hello, everyone. I don't really have much to say, other than...I am soooooooooooooo sorry!**

**Somehow I switched chapter three and four, so anyone who read chapter "three" before must be pretty confused...plus, I didn't even go through chapter four till now...**

**Anyways, I'm sorry, but I hope any readers out there can enjoy my story!**

The three days she spent locked up for treason may as well have been three thousand years. It wasn't easy, being under lock and key when she wanted freedom.

"I can't believe a state of the free country wants to be freed. That's a little contradictory, isn't it?" A guard of the little prison asked. Another nodded.

"It's a shame that so many troops died at her hands. Imagine all those families...they died in vain." In vain? Alaska started listening in. Surrounding her were war prisoners. Personally, she didn't want to be surrounded by the French, if they were like France himself. _Surely they aren't ALL like him,_ she thought. Or hoped. She was fairly grateful when she found most of the people around her were Swiss, surprisingly enough for that country.

Alaska quickly became bored of the conversation, wishing she could just get out. Where people wouldn't talk about her like she wasn't sitting right there. She sighed, pressing her back to the wall, thinking through her choices. All around her were strange people, but they surely would help her, right?

"Psst, hey!" Alaska hissed to someone nearby. It was a woman, who jumped and turned to her. "If you distract the guards, I can break out, then help the rest of you." Before she even finished, the other woman was shaking her head.

"There's no way something simplistic will work."

"But it's AMERICA!" Alaska retorted.

"What does that mean?"

"Have you ever met him?"

Just then, they heard a fist pounding a wall. "Keep quiet in there! We don't want to hear such crap!"

"I'm already in here for treason," Alaska muttered, scratching her head.

"Just shut up!"

She gave a little, "tsk" before moving away to be alone again. She looked around and noticed a rock. It was a rock, but it was something. She threw it at a guard's head, making him go unconscious. Figuring he had keys on him, she reached for the limp body. After some struggling, she managed to grab them and unlock the door. She rushed out of her confinement, into the middle of the concrete hallway before her. "Come on, everyone, we're free!" she exclaimed, unlocking other doors. In return, she saw a lot of confused faces.

"Lazy people! Come out already!" Then she felt the back of her clothes being grasped, and soon she was in the hands of the second guard she'd completely failed to remember.

"You're just a big nuisance. I get why America wasn't too sad to let you leave." Alaska went into a pout mode of sorts as she was dragged away. With no idea where she was going, and being as bored as she was, she began trying to strike up some sort of conversation with the one who led her away.

"So, this is your life? Pushing little girls around?" No reply. "Do you do anything else, at least? Got a family, some friends to hang out with?" Still no answer. "Do you enjoy being unresponsive?" Her question remained unanswered with his resounding silence. She crossed her arms. "Fine. Be a boring jail guard to a state. Do you realize that this is an honor? Huh? Most people never get the chance to talk to me, or anyone like me. So maybe you could show some respect and kindness to this poor old state and LET GO OF MY JACKET!" She tried jerking away from his grasp, but it really had no use.

"Your escape plans aren't thought through all the way, are they?" He muttered gruffly, shoving her into yet another cell, but there were less people around. The only other nearby person seemed introverted, their back facing her and holding their head in their arms.

So I was brought here to be alone and planless, Alaska thought as she sunk to the ground. She looked around at the dull place, with its dusty corners and scratched floor. And he called my plan thoughtless, she thought. From the looks of this, someone tried to scratch their way through the floor. To her surprise, there was a fairly generous hole in one corner. If breaking through the layer of dirt is considered "generous".

"This is why I hate war. Why I hate it every time..." The only other living being behind bars muttered. Judging by the voice, Alaska figured the person was a boy. His fingers slowly traced the dust and dirt on the floor. He was across the hall from her, so she couldn't see much of him besides his worn military uniform and slightly lopsided hat topping his long blonde hair.

Alaska leaned against the bars, her hands clenched around spots of rust. "Hey, you! Why are you here?"

"War." Duh. She sighed, suddenly not expecting much from him.

"But...how were you captured?"

"I don't know. That idiot France was too weak, so I was protecting him, and..." He turned his head, letting Alaska see his face in a profile view, and it made her gasp.

"Switzerland!"


	5. Chapter Four

_Years ago, at a rowdy World Meeting, America had, on a whim, brought both Alaska and Hawaii with him. For the most part, they sat in a corner, away from all the loud, obnoxious countries. Easily bored, they ended up listening in to the conversations. Hawaii found them most amusing. Alaska was simply interested. Not unlike America, who always tried to convince others he was amazing, they were all so...odd. And voluntarily so._

_The black-haired girl loved to learn things. In those hectic hours, she memorized everyone's names and faces. From Japan's politeness to Belarus' creepiness, they intrigued her. And, as she despised America, who was planning to be the 'hero', she found herself almost jealous of the beautiful sibling relationship between Switzerland and Liechtenstein._

_"_Yeah?" The blonde said, a little surprised by her exclamation.

"It's just, uh...aren't you usually neutral?" Alaska asked, wondering why she didn't recognize him with his hat and all. All she received as an answer was a little grunt of agreement, then he turned away again. She sighed, then began staring at an empty space, trying to lose herself in thought. It didn't work well; she started forcing thoughts on herself so she would eventually zone out and pass time...something that only happened unintentionally. Finding herself bored once more, she stole a glance at Switzerland. He felt her stare and whipped his head around.

"What?!" He demanded. Alaska cringed under his harsh gaze.

"Um..! H-how are you?" She asked in a panicked way.

"Why do you even care? I don't even know who you are, and how good can you feel in war prison?"

"I don't know, it's just one of those questions to break the silence!" She answered with the opposite tone from before, tougher and more like his. Then she blinked and calmed. "Wait, you don't know who I am? I introduced myself at a World Meeting before. Well, since you don't seem to remember, I'm Alaska, a sister of America's." The last part was one she was accustomed to saying because of certain events, but then it was a little odd for her to say.

"Oh, you," he grumbled. Then he frowned. "Wait, if you're his sister, then why are you his prisoner?"

Because not every pair of siblings have a good bond like you. "Because I revolted," she replied with a little pride and a lot of jealousy. And some anger. 'Oh, you,' he had said. Like she was some random idiot. Was that how she was viewed? _Am I just an idiotic nobody still? _

Switzerland's frown deepened. "Why?"

"Freedom...America put a lot of pressure on me, then would ignore me, so I didn't- well, don't- particularly enjoy being his sister, being part of him." She spread her arms as if showing off, "I am my own person, after all."

He sat there, looking lost in thought. Alaska let her gaze roam, not that there was much to look at. Eventually her eyes wandered back to the boy. He'd relaxed his position a little, and wasn't completely turned away from her anymore. His head laid back against a wall, his eyes closed, everything about him giving off signs that he was done talking.

"So..." Alaska said, trailing off a little. "Why'd you join the war?" He just sighed, without speaking a single word. "France bully you into it? Or do you hate America? While I know very well how it's possible, I can't see you hating him."

"Will you shut up?" He finally snapped, "It's just some complicated country stuff. Don't expect to ever, _ever_ get involved." With that, he turned away once more.

A few more days passed, and Alaska started getting antsy. Switzerland wasn't going to talk to her any time soon, unless there was something to get his attention, or something...time to put him to the test.

Just like before, rocks were everywhere, scattered across the floor. While she knew she probably couldn't get away with throwing them at a guard's head again, she had to make use of them...right? So of course she threw them at Switzerland. Of course.

He jumped, then produced a noise not unlike a dog's growl. In his shock, he sprang from the thrown pebbles, but eventually boredom and some pent up anger brought him to throwing them back. Alaska kind of grinned, excited to be moving and jumping around. There weren't a ton of rocks, maybe eight or nine, but there were enough to make them hard to dodge.

"Ow!" She yelped when one hit her shoulder. It stung, and while she twisted around and raised her arm to look at the glowing red mark, another, bigger rock slammed into her ankle. She fell against a wall, where she slammed her elbow against the hard concrete. She cringed, and blinked back tears. "Funny bone," she groaned. Switzerland had ceased throwing, and they stood there, staring, breathing heavily, Alaska holding her elbow firmly.

"This is why you don't start stuff like this," Switzerland said eventually, breaking the angry silence.

"It's also why you should be more gentle," Alaska retorted. She kicked one of the rocks, but it only clanged against metal. She sat down in a huff, anger flowing. She couldn't even remember why she'd started that in the first place. Switzerland was just being stupid, stupid, stupid!

Alaska glared up at her new enemy to find him looking thoughtfully at the rocks. He picked one up, tossed it to his other hand, only to throw it to the first again. He did this for what seemed like an eternity and half to Alaska until he finally sat down. Then he looked at her with a stare that wasn't hostile, but wasn't too friendly either. He tapped the floor before him. Curious, Alaska pushed up closer to the bars. When Switzerland had her full attention, he scribbled words quickly into the dust and dirt. He had neat, careful handwriting, much to Alaska's surprise. _Looks girly_, she thought in amusement. But it was nice and easy to read. He stood as soon as he finished, then kicked it away. But it had been read.

_I have a plan, _it had read._ Fight with me._


	6. Chapter Five

"IDIOT! You think that's what I- OUCH!" Kick, clang, thump.

"Is that the worst language you can come up with, little girl?" Another clang, a stomp, a screech of fury.

"You should be glad you're protected by those bars, you-"

"STOP IT!"

A feigned fight, with no real topic, and a lot of stone-throwing that was intentionally not even close to the 'target'. And then, at last, they were approached by guards who were supposed to make sure they didn't kill each other. _Supposed_ to.

Honestly, Alaska had no clue why they had to fight, but she truly didn't mind it. It felt good to be on her feet again, and to have a way to release anger without actually hurting anyone.

Even after they were yelled at, she and Switzerland glared and continued chucking the rocks at each other. She had to admit, he was a pretty good actor._ If he IS_ _acting_... She shook off the thought mentally and swung a rock that rammed into a bar. To her disappointment, it didn't even make a scratch. A guard stepped in between the two cells, but the rocks either went over his head, around him, or they just hit him.

One of the guards growled, and two others burst into the two cells. Alaska stared at the guard that came, armed. His eyes were exceptionally bright. They looked like a cat's. It's funny the strangest things are noticed when you know you're in trouble. _I don't care for cats. That rust looks like the shape of a butterfly. I shouldn't follow plans I don't understand._ The guard raised his fist, and his knuckle crashed into her head, and she blacked out.

Alaska woke up to fingers undoing the hair ties that held her two untidy lengths of hair. Gentle, thin fingers. Alaska recognized a feminine touch, and she was certain no one would be so caring at the prison. She quickly sat up from lying on her side. Not too great of an idea. Along with the usual head rush that flung patterns, diamonds, and stars across her vision, the aftereffect of the hit she'd taken was none too friendly to her. A pang of nausea and a searing headache brought her back down onto a flattened patch of grass.

"Stay down, I'm sure it hurts..." A worried, soft, kind voice. So light, so gentle. Alaska felt compelled to look at the face of her rescuer, whoever she was. But, oh, it hurt to move her head, to make it throb again. Grimacing, she put a hand to her head, finding it covered in bandages. She held her eyes open, hoping the person who sat behind her would eventually come into view. But then there was just the slightest breeze that pushed a blade of grass into her eye, scratching it. She closed her eyes and felt the one water. Slowly, she drifted back off to sleep.

Again she was awoken, but this time by voices.

"Why do I have to pinch her nose?" It was Switzerland, and he already had a grip on Alaska's nose.

"That way she'll drink the medicine and feel better by the time she wakes up!" said the girl from before. Alaska, now laying on her back, blinked open her eyes and saw that it was Liechtenstein. Of course, she thought. Since I'm obviously out of the prison, and only Switzerland could've saved me, and who else would hang around him?

"Too late," Alaska murmured. Slowly and carefully this time, she brought herself to a sitting position. She held her hand out. "Give me whatever medicine I need to take." Feeling an undescribable, strangely natural feeling of trust for the two of them, she downed the bottle full of mystery liquid in one gulp. There was a bitter aftertaste, but it dissipated from her mouth quickly. Close in front of her, Liechtenstein sat with a smile.

"I'm glad you're able to sit up now, Alaska." The blonde took the bottle back, set it behind her, then smiled very brightly at the other girl. "It's nice to properly meet you. I wanted to talk to you at that World Meeting, but you seemed busy, and..." She faltered.

"Hawaii isn't the kindest-looking girl ever, is she?" Alaska offered with a laugh. Liechtenstein sort of shrugged, looking uncomfortable.

"Can we not talk bad like that behind people's backs...please?" The raven-haired girl stared at her, not knowing what to make of her._ I suppose you can't have much of a sense of humor when you're raised by Switzerland_, she decided. So she smiled as politely as she could and nodded.

"Do you think you can stand up? I need to get home soon," Switzerland interrupted. Alaska could have sworn she _saw_ his grumpy aura trying to break into the cheerful one she was working hard at holding up. Although she didn't quite understand the reason she wanted to be kind, he was just being her rival with every action. An undertone in his voice almost sounded like he was warning her off. Deciding to ignore it, she slowly pushed herself up, and to her surprise, nothing ached. "Did the medicine work?" Switzerland asked. Not surprised that he didn't sound like he really cared, Alaska nodded slowly. Then she followed him and his sister over the picturesque hill. That was before they ran into the mountain.

"The Alps," Alaska figured. "Well, at least we know we're close by."

"We already knew that," Switzerland replied curtly. Alaska walked closer to the large mass in front of them in a huff, and Liechtenstein cast a worried look between the two of them.

"So," Alaska said sharply to the boy, "how are we going to get through, wise guy? I suppose you can go mountain climbing, but I doubt Liechtenstein could handle that."

"There_ are_ tunnels, considering I'm not stupid," he replied. The way he sounded calm was intimidating in a way to the state. Switzerland took Liechtenstein's hand and guided her away, and Alaska had no choice; she had to follow.

The silence wasn't awkward, but it wasn't all too comforting, either. Menace sparked between Switzerland and Alaska, and Liechtenstein, the poor girl, was trying very hard to become a peacemaker. However, the right words didn't seem to come to her, so she sighed and hoped that the tension would diffuse over time. And so they walked with their situation heavy on their minds, to and through a tunnel.

"I wish we had a car," Alaska groaned eventually.

"Yeah, that'd be nice..." Liechtenstein began, then she gasped a little, with a little giggle. "Although my brother gets motion sickness..."

"H-hey! I told you not to tell anyone that!" Switzerland said, but with her, he couldn't bring his voice to a very high level of volume, much less to a scolding tone. The blonde girl apologized sweetly, glancing back at Alaska with a smile. _So friendly_, the state thought. She sped up so she would be side by side with the other girl.

They reached Switzerland's home at last. Liechtenstein was the one who brought Alaska in while Switzerland ran inside to do his work as a country at war.

"He's always serious about his duties," Liechtenstein told her new friend. Alaska nodded.

"I can see that. I suppose he'd be a good ally, but I annoyed him as a first impression, so..." Liechtenstein smiled at her.

"With him, he probably likes you more than you think."


	7. Chapter Six

"Please, we'll support one another as fellow countries," Alaska pleaded, "We both need it."

She had listened to Liechtenstein, and suddenly was on her knees in front of Switzerland. Not the most desirable position for her, considering she had already claimed him as her enemy not too long ago. Why had she been so angry, though? She asked that herself, as well as the blonde girl. It seemed to have sparked when she was hit. _I suppose that would make sense..._

Switzerland was pretty surprised to find the one who was being so hostile only moments before asking for an alliance. He thought she looked a little childish, with big eyes blinking up at him, like Liechtenstein's...

"You're not an actual country yet," he pointed out.

"Whatever," she finally grumbled, standing and walking away quickly.

Later, they were all forced to eat dinner together.

None of them were being very much like wordy conversationalists. Well, at first...

Eventually Switzerland finished eating and cleared his throat. He looked down, his face turning a little red as he said, "I, um, made some preparations to officially recognize you as a country and form an alliance of sorts, Alaska. That is, once you've made proper preparations to be a country yourself...I mean, I've only done this because I heard that as of late you have been healthy and your lands are very populated now, and..." He coughed a fake cough, then stood. "I must excuse myself..." Then he walked away.

Alaska stared at where he had been, stunned. Liechtenstein didn't mirror this one bit. Instead, she held the raven-haired girl under a soft, comforting gave that said, "See?"

Staying up late having a friendly conversation with another girl; both Alaska and Liechtenstein enjoyed the idea and actual event itself very much. Neither had ever been able to have a normal conversation with their siblings, and basically, those siblings were the only people they could ever see often. After an hour or two, after soft giggles died out, Alaska's mind turned to dinner, and she wasn't one to keep it in her head.

"So, what's up with your brother? He seemed a really reluctant to recognize me, but he changed his mind so quickly."

"Oh...well, he probably never changed his mind. He just doesn't like to show when he cares," Liechtenstein explained softly. "He does that until he really, really cares, and even then he'll never _tell_ you he cares, it shows. Don't hate him," she added. _The sisterly love in her eyes, _Alaska thought_, is something I should envy for its possibility. I could never love America_. Instead of voicing such a thing, she gave a smile to the other girl.

"I'll try not to."

A week later, in the morning, Switzerland asked if she needed a ride back to her house. Remembering what Liechtenstein had said about his motion sickness, and not wanting a nauseous driver, she gave him an odd look with one eyebrow raised. Recognizing the blame, he looked at her a little harshly.

"It's not like I don't take medicine for it," he snapped.

"Right," she said, with a little relief, "Because you're 'not an idiot'." Then she looked at her hands, where she held a small ring with a jade imbedded in it. Jade, her state gem. Now it would represent her country.

"Are you going to answer my question, though?" Switzerland asked impatiently.

"Oh, right- yeah, I'll need a ride." She ran her fingers through her loose hair, then pulled her hand away to find a couple of strands left hanging in her grasp. For a moment she freaked out, goose bumps covering her skin. The blonde noticed her reaction, and sighed.

"What's with girls freaking out about hair?" he grumbled, rubbing one of his own golden locks between his forefinger and thumb. Alaska cackled evilly, causing him to jump and stare at her like like she was alien to him.

"This isn't a girl thing," she said darkly, holding up the few black strands, "this is what happens after you've seen Russia make voodoo dolls with people's hair on them." The two of them stared at her fallen hair until the blonde shrugged, motioning her away, so she could go back home at last. Under the girls' strict supervision, Switzerland took his medicine, then Liechtenstein sighed.

"Why can't I come?" She asked wistfully.

"Because I might take awhile to help her start up her country," Switzerland replied. Alaska's eyes widened. She didn't remember asking for help, but..._had he intended to do this all along_? "You would get bored, and I need someone to stay behind. You do remember what I told you last time, right? No one comes in. No one."

Liechtenstein nodded, then turned to Alaska. "These are for you," she said, handing her a small pile of stamps. A little intrigued by the gift, Alaska took them, and looked through them. There were many cute, simple designs that seemed very...Liechtenstein. Then she found a small, cute one picturing a bunny made of simple lines. Before she asked who drew it, considering the art seemed different, Switzerland made a sputtering noise, turned red-faced, then looked away and gave a small cough. Suddenly the artist's identity was clear. The two girls giggled, and when he decided to just walk away, Alaska stuck the thin stack into her pocket. Thanking Liechtenstein, she followed the blonde boy to the vehicle. They drove for awhile, but it was a long ride from Switzerland to Alaska, so the girl figured that she might as well relax...and have a little fun.

With a mischievous glint in her eye, she asked, "So, you like drawing for your sister, hmm?"

"That's none of your business." So blunt.

"It's really cute. Did you learn for her?"

"I don't see why you care." _He's blushing. Why is it that when he blushes yet keeps a straight face, he still doesn't quite lose the tough look? Ah, oh well, it's still cute...like a grumpy little kid...At tha_t thought she slapped herself, and received a concerned look that was understandable.

"Why are you slapping yourself? That's not really good for you."

"Uh...uh...that's none of your business!" She copied him, feeling her own face flush red. And not just because of where she slapped herself, which stung enough.

"Compared to drawing, this is more important. If you feel compelled to hurt yourself, who knows how you'll do as a country, and I might be the one who suffers. I want you to tell me why exactly you hurt yourself and whether or not you'll do it again!" His volume increased, and his face was pretty serious. Suddenly seeing him all angry again made her suddenly short-tempered.

"You're...I hurt myself and you worry about YOU? Just how much..." She was getting flustered and losing her words, unable to find the right ones. _Really, isn't getting so worked up over a slap a little much? Is he really such a paranoid guy?_

"Well, of course! I can't afford to do anything selfless! I'm a country, that has people to take care of, and has a whole other country to take care of! I don't need another little sister!" He pulled over, and breathed deeply. "Either get out, or be prepared to handle stuff like this." Not a moment's hesitation; Alaska was on the sidewalk before a single word could be spoken.

"I'd rather stick with America than be your little sister," she said simply, a fake calm in her voice. Then she began walking.


End file.
